Liquid Zero
Liquid Zero was one of the main alliances in Project Terra. Overview and History Liquid Zero was founded in the 15th day of January, 2012, by a group of players coming from the Orange Defense Network alliance, Cyber Nations. The bulk of its founding membership were mostly compromised of long-time members of the ODN government, to list a few: Pingu, Proximus, Walling, Italiarule, Enrigo, Vitsen, Carson, etc. In a matter of days, LiQ saw its first elections, which resulted in most of the old prefects keeping their ranks, and also saw the inclusion of a popular Senate. In the following days, LiQ and the alliance Black Knights saw an increase of friendship between the two alliances, which ended up with both parties signing a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression pact, which was one of the first official treaties in the new Terran history. Weeks later, Walling stepped down from the Xeno Prefecture and Italiarule replaced him, and EnrigoDonkini replaced Italia's former position; Administratum Prefect. The member Proximus was appointed to be Deputy Caesar and D3adp0ol53 replaced him as War Prefect. Later on, Liquid Zero signed a protectorate treaty with the newly-founded alliance, The Roman Republic, strengthening their relations. The later weeks Project Terra saw the increased number of Cyber Nations alliances settling in, but mixing both games activities. Liquid Zero stepped up, and announced that there would be no foreign relations with such alliances, unless they had an exclusive PT-only board and channel. The announcement was applauded by most of the Terran community. Internally, LiQ was very busy discussing and debating the future raid policy, and in the middle of the rush, Sapphire was found. A new alliance, originated from Bungie. According to LiQ, Sapphire didn't followed the general guidelines imposed by the community, like having an official PT-only board and channel. Right after, the policy was also implemented in the allied alliance of Black Knights. The announcement was met with backlash by many community members, and as a response, LiQ opened its social forum to alliances of 15 members or more, and also gave them the option to apply for protectorate. Days later, smoke arise and engulfed most of Terra. Leaked information regarding Sapphire's view regarding the Terran community as a whole, and the apparent over-inflated ego of the Sapphire's leader caused turbulent discussions and debates all over the world, with many alliances publicly announcing that they would not stand along LiQ nor they would support such actions. In the following days, seeking an end to all the debating, and looking for an internal re-organization, Sapphire left the international stage of diplomacy. Eventually, after weeks, the Liquid Zero raid policy was finally announced. The news was followed by a shock; Lucius, LiQ long-time Caesar and founder had to step down and leave Terra, leaving Italiarule as the Interim Caesar. LiQ would suffer several attacks from the alliance ISAF, and would eventually respond with an official DoW. Later, the Black Knights offered their support, enacting the MDoAP between the two alliances. Italiarule left LiQ's leadership, and was replaced by Aves, who also appointed the senator Examus to be his Deputy Caesar. Later, it was announced that S♥NE would be a LiQ subsidiary. Weeks later, and hours of heavy debating, LiQ has announced that it would adopt the Paperless policy, but kept all of its former friendships. Long after, LiQ saw an steady decline in its activity, and closed all embassies. However, there was no return, the command was handed to NMA, who declared war on Guardian and disbanded the alliance shortly after. Many of Liquid Zero members can be found in Terra Grata, while some have left the game altogether. Future Currently, there are plans of reinstating LiQ, with a new government and charter. However, no official note has been posted, and LiQ lies in the past pages of the Terran history. Policies *Raid Policy *Charter and Declaration of Existence *The Paperless Policy Category:Disbanded Alliances